


Fireplace - Part 1

by WitchRavenFox



Series: Festive Ficlets 2018 [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Girls in Love, festive drabbles, post-love confession, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 06:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17360357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchRavenFox/pseuds/WitchRavenFox
Summary: Kira and Malia snuggle and words come out. Sort of.





	Fireplace - Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N1A: This is my first published fanfic with girls in love, I think. It's taken way to long to get to this since i have so many draft WIPS with girls in love.
> 
> A/N1B: I have returned to keep fulfilling this beautiful challenge. I know this was all about December and I epically failed posting then, but I will keep going until I finish them all. ;) The title of each in this series will be the prompt, and each prompt will have two ficlets: gen and romantic. The prompt list I am using is by Pentatonix Christmas. But if any are used from elsewhere, I will let you know.
> 
> A/N2: This work does not have a beta, so all mistake are my own. I do not own Teenwolf (it would have been very different) or get any financial gains from writing this. I just like the characters and play with them because I can. <3
> 
> TIA, WitchRavenFox ;)

Kira pulled up the faux fur throw around Malia’s shoulders as they snuggled into each other in post-coital bliss in front of the warmth of the fireplace.

‘So, that was, uh, that was different, right? I mean that felt different from normal, right?’ Kira worried into Malia’s hair.

‘Yes, of course. Because now we know that we love each other, doofus,’ Malia mumbled drowsily.

Kira beamed and blushed, glad that her face couldn’t be seen. ‘Yeah, that must be it. It’s because we love… Thank you for loving me and all of my clumsy self, Lia.’

‘That’s okay. You make up for it by not being clumsy in bed. So it works.’ Malia murmured and then left out a small snort-snore and went limp. Kira drew he in close again and kissed her and she succumbed to sleep.


End file.
